Mi pequeña y celosa Nessie
by Pau Ruby Malfoy
Summary: “Tu eres MI Jacob” La pequeña Nessie tiene un ataque de celos y Jacob será el encargado de calmar todas sus dudas. One-Shot. Nessie/Jacob
1. Mi pequeña y celosa Nessie

Mi pequeña y celosa Nessie:

- ¡Vamos Edward! ¡Son sólo un par de horas! La llevare a pasear nada más, luego la traeré de nuevo. No voy a raptarla. - le dije burlándome.

- No Jacob. Mi hija se queda acá, no vas a llevártela, no confío en ti, ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta?

- ¡Edward! - dijo interviniendo Bella.

- Bella tu me entiendes ¿Verdad? Confías en mi ¿No? - le pregunté en tono suplicante.

- Jacob confío en ti pero... es peligroso.

- ¡No lo es! ¡Sabes que la voy a cuidar! Sabes que no voy a dejar que nada le pase. - mi argumento era sencillo, pero ellos no lo entendían.

- ¡No perro! Renesmee se queda acá. - concluyó Edward con voz furiosa.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Nessie saliendo de una de las habitaciones de la casa.

Tenía el aspecto de una niña de cinco años pero ya podía imaginarme en la bella mujer que se convertiría, pero eso no me importaba ahora.

Al salir de la habitación llevaba puesto unos jens y una buzo de color celeste. Me sorprende que la cambien de ropa constantemente, aún cuando su crecimiento acelerado, la niña no pasaba más de una hora con la misma muda.

- No pasa nada amor. – le dijo Bella con voz inocente.

- No, simplemente no me dejan estar con ella. – respondo por lo bajo.

- ¿Por qué? – Nessie tenía el oído demasiado fino, no era mi intención que escuchara, pero ya que había escuchado….

- Jacob quiere salir contigo. No lo veo mal mientras sea por la zona, y eso lo sabes bien chucho. Pero no si es lejos. – dijo Edward

- ¡Por favor! Por favor! Por favor! … - continuo repitiendo mientras se acercaba a su padre. – ¡Por favor papi, déjame ir! – dijo con los ojos rojos.

Edward respiró profundamente y Bella puso los ojos en blanco.

- De acuerdo, ve. – dijo mi amiga por lo bajo.

Nessie sonrió ampliamente y corrió a abrazar a su madre.

- Gracias mami.

Bella la abrazó y sonrió.

- Tráela en tres horas Jacob. – me dijo Edward mirándome fijo. – A menos que quieras perder un miembro… - amenazó.

- Si, si – respondí en tono altanero

- Jacob espera.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? – pregunté.

- No quiero ofenderte pero… toma mi auto.

- ¿Qué hay de malo con el mio? – estaba indignado, mi auto no tenía nada de malo.

- Por favor. – dijo por lo bajo poniendo cara de inocente.

Respire ruidosamente y asentí.

Tomé a Nessie en mis brazos y me dirigí al auto de Bella.

- ¿Dónde vamos? – me preguntó Nessie mientras yo arrancaba el auto.

- A Seattle ¿Quieres? – le pregunté.

Ella sonrió y asintió.

Era increíble, hasta para mi, cuando ella sonreía, todos quedaban encantados con ella, sin siquiera conocerla, Nessie tenía ese don, el de hacer que los demás nos enamoremos de ella y que la quisiéramos como a nuestras propias vidas, o… aun mas, como en mi caso.

Suena extraño decir que estoy enamorado de una niña de ocho años, pero… así es, no tengo ningún sentimiento o pensamiento pecaminoso hacia ella, aunque Edward aun pudiendo leer mi mente, tenga dudas. Solo se que la amo y que daría todo lo que tengo con tal de verla sonreír, con tal de verla sonreír de la forma en que lo estaba haciendo en ese momento.

Cuando llegamos al parque me sorprendió que hubiera tanta gente, ya que estábamos en la mitad del invierno y el día estaba espantosamente nublado.

En cuanto bajamos Nessie comenzó a correr por todos lados. Yo me senté en un banco mientras la observaba.

- Jake, Jake, mira. – me dijo corriendo hacia mi y mostrándome una flor. – Es hermosa. – agrego sonriendo.

- Si, lo es, pero no tan hermosa como tu. – le respondí mientras corría un mechón de pelo de su rostro.

Miró hacia abajo y sus mejillas se volvieron aún más rosadas.

- Jacob. – escuché una voz familiar detrás de mí.

Me di vuelta.

- ¿Lizzie?

- Si. – dijo la chica mientras se acercaba y sonreía. – ¿Ahora además de robar autos robas niñas?- Me preguntó en vos burlona.

Me reí por lo bajo mientras Nessie se sentaba al lado mío.

- ¿Quién es? – me preguntó Lizzie intrigada.

- Mi prima – le dije y me miró extrañada. – lejana – agregue.

- Hola bonita ¿Cómo te llamas? – le preguntó a la niña acercándose con una gran sonrisa.

Nessie la miraba con el ceño fruncido y los brazos cruzados.

- Parece que Ness esta enojada. – dije acariciando el pelo de la niña.

- Jacob quiero irme a casa. – dijo enojada.

- Pero Ness, acabamos de llegar.

- Jacob quiero irme. – continuo mientras se paraba y comenzaba a golpear el banco con el pie. – ¡Me quiero ir, me quiero ir! – gritó.

- Nessie tranquila. – le dije mientras le agarraba las manos.

- ME QUIERO IR. – grito furiosa.

- De acuerdo, de acuerdo, cálmate. Los siento Lizzie, adiós – le dije.

Me levanté, la agarre entre mis brazos y me dirigí con Nessie a el auto de Bella. Cuando llegamos la deje sobre el capot.

- ¿Qué te pasa? – le dije mientras me agachaba para mirarla a los ojos.

- Me quiero ir. – grito y comenzó a saltar sobre el auto.

- Te vas a lastimar. Vamos a irnos, pero primero quiero saber que es lo que te pasa. – dije y acomode su pelo.

Dio vuelta su rostro y me mordió tan fuerte que hasta me hizo sangrar.

- ¡Auch! ¡Deja de morderme! Me dolió Renesmee, ¿Qué es lo… - pero me detuve. Estaba llorando, sus ojos estaban completamente rojos y había además un toque de furia y disculpas en su mirada.

- Nessie. – le dije en voz suave y la abrace.

- ¿Te duele? – me preguntó mientras me devolvía el abrazo. – Lo siento. – agregó.

- Esta bien, no importa. Ya me cure ¿Ves? – le mostré mi mano.

Ella sonrió mirándome a los ojos y luego volvió a bajar la mirada.

- Tu eres MI Jacob – me dijo muy bajito y luego se sentó. –. Sólo mio.

- Si, así es. – le respondí sonriendo.

- Mio y no… de ella. – continuo mientras señalaba el lugar donde habíamos estado.

Comencé a reírme. Ahora comprendía lo que estaba pasando. Logre calmarme un poco para poder seguir hablando.

- Si Ness, solo tuyo. – volví a reírme. – No tienes que ponerte celosa.

Me miro extrañada y cruzo los brazos. Señal de que yo tenía razón.

- No me puse celosa. – comento con voz altanera, bajando la vista.

- Nessie mírame. – le dije. – Mírame y escúchame atentamente: No me intereso en ninguna otra cosa o persona en este mundo como me intereso por ti pequeña, eres mi vida.

- Si, pero… - respondió muy bajo y poniéndose colorada. – yo… yo soy una niña y ella… no. – dijo.

A veces verla como una niña me hacía olvidar que Nessie mentalmente no tenía la edad que aparentaba, y menos la edad cronológica.

- Renesmee Carlie Cullen ¿Cómo es que piensas eso de mi? – le dije indignado ante lo que me había dicho, o ante lo que había querido decir.

- Jacob no te enojes, es que… sólo creo que, pues, debes de querer pasar el tiempo con otras chicas.

- Pues… - dije pensativo mientras sonreía. Ella me miro y en sus ojos había un poco de decepción. – NO. No quiero, enserio, Ness no quiero pasar tiempo con nadie que no seas tu.

Ella sonrió ampliamente y luego me abrazó.

- Jake igualmente, quiero ir a casa. – me dijo manteniendo la sonrisa.

- ¿Por qué? – le pregunte confundido.

- Porque ya es tarde y si no llegamos a tiempo mi padre se va a enojar… mucho. – me respondió.

La abracé nuevamente, la tome en mis bazos y subí al auto y me dirigí nuevamente a la casa de los Cullen.


	2. Nota de autor

**Hola**

Quiero comentarte que: mi historia a sido nominada para el concurso'The Silver Cup Twilight Awards'

Fui nominada en la categoria:

• **Best Shoots**

Con la historia:

• **Mi pequeña y celosa Nessie.**

Por favor votame en:

.

Comienza el Lunes 17 y durará 3 días.

Muchas Gracias

_Pau Ruby Malfoy_


End file.
